spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Graders
Sixth Graders are enemy characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, and the most common enemies found in the game. The sixth graders hate the fourth graders - they're far more "mature" than them, spending their free time doing bike tricks in their hangout, smoking cigarettes, and watching hardcore pornography. Nothing draws the sixth graders together, however, like an opportunity to terrorize the fourth graders, whether it be by forcing them to eat hot tamales, using old corpses, or just kicking their asses. Easy ways to avoid them - have a picture of some round, squishy globes (Sharon Marsh's breasts are preferred) or hide anywhere near water. Their usual leader is a tall boy of East Asian descent with messy brown hair and a picture of his own face on his shirt. They're also sometimes joined by Scott Tenorman, a ninth grader with his own hatred for kids (especially Eric Cartman). Role South Park: The Fractured But Whole The Sixth Graders block the way to Main Street, fighting them would not be a good idea, as pointed out by the Coon. And he is right for a fact, if you walk towards them, they will beat you up and therefore killing you. As a result, The New Kid (Butthole) has to defeat them. Afterwards, they will be coming after the New Kid all over town, in the Meantime, they look out for cats as well. When visiting Medicinal Fried Chicken, Towelie unintentionally reveal that their products came from Sixth Graders. Big Gay Al would plead the New Kid to help rescuing his cats from the Sixth Graders. Also, the New Kids' father knows a Sixth Grader to purchase cats from. On the fourth day, their leader will join the alliance with Ninjas, Raisins Girls, Crab People, Rednecks, trying to kill the New Kid. After the leader's failure, the other Sixth Graders would resume the cause. Later, it is revealed that some of the Sixth Graders are actually being genetically modified in Dr Mephesto's lab, of which was hired by Mitch Conner to genetically alter them into freakish mutants. to use ass guards for his supply of multi-butted cats. Predictably, they go loose and you're forced to fight them. they are many different mutants including huge gorillas(apes), exploding pigs, badgers and porcupines that shoot quills. Their leader can be seen on the first floor of the lab, where you can choose to pay to give him more ass at 25 cents a butt, if the machine runs out of butts, it will just spank him. After the end of the main quests, they will stay around the school, available for battle any time. Battle Like all minions, they come in many different shapes and sizes, with many classes as well. Most of them specializes in inflicting Grossed Out effect. Bruiser Brusiers attacks at close range, have low movement, have two attacks, and attack the opponent in front of them. Attacks * Chili Burp: Burps on an enemy, causing Grossed Out. * Haymaker: Punches an enemy next to him. Needler Needlers have one movement, they have two attacks, both hits up to three squares away in a row, and they all cause grossed out status effect. Bomber Bombers Attacks * Piss Balloon: Telegraphed move which hits multiple squares and causes Grossed Out. Quotes Battle * Battle start, Rise of the Fourthies ** "Nice outfits, tools!" ** "Sure, invite all the fourthie friends you want to this ass kicking. More ass for me." * Turn start ** "Who to torment? I choose you!" ** "For fourthie scums, you guys are kind of scrappy." ** "Take your medicine, fourthies!" ** "I can't say no to kicking some fourthie ass." ** "If nothing else, beating on you guys is really therapeutic for me." ** "OK, who's the next target of my unbridled rage?" * After using Haymaker ** "Have your boyfriend massage that for you." ** "Took that like a champ, fourthie." ** "Take that, fourthie!" ** "Can you believe I don't have any formal fight training?" *'Chili Burp' ** "I know you like sniffing my hot burps, fourthie." * Preparing Piss Balloon ** "If you'll excuse me, I have a balloon to piss in." ** "Hey don't look, you gaywads!" ** "Fill 'er up!" ** "Front row is the splash zone!" ** "No peeking!" ** "This might warm you up a bit." ** "Bad news: I ate asparagus today." * Targeted by Speedster move, Rise of the Fourthies ** "Damn, you're a quick little bastard." * Slowed ** "I feel so heavy." * Defeated ** "What? Sixth graders can't die! We're immortal!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, Sixth Grader Leader turn start, To Catch a Coon *** Sixth Grader Leader: "Show me naked pictures of your moms and we might go easy on you." Call Girl: "Why would we have naked pictures of our moms?" Sixth Grader Leader: "That's your problem!" ** With Human Kite, Human Kite turn start *** Human Kite: "Feel the wrath of...Human Kite!" Sixth Grader: "Stupid fourthie with a kite on his back!" *** Human Kite: "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." Sixth Grader: "Seriously?" ** With Super Craig, Super Craig turn start, Rise of the Fourthies *** Super Craig: "Hey, fuck you, I'm Super Craig!" Sixth Grader: "Stupid Craig?" Super Craig: "I said fuck you." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig first using Shining Hate Finger, Rise of the Fourthies *** Super Craig: "This one doesn't do any damage at all, but it gives me a shield and Enrages my target, forcing them to attack me!" Sixth Grader: "Oh, I'm definitely giving you a Polish Bike Ride, Stupid Craig!" ** With Super Craig, after Super first using Omega Crash Extra, Rise of the Fourthies *** Super Craig: "This move is awesome against relatively weak enemies like these guys." Sixth Grader: "Relatively we- Oh my god, we're so gonna fuck you fourthies up so bad!" ** With Super Craig, defeated *** Sixth Grader: "At least I didn't die a virgin." Super Craig: "Uh-huh, sure." Mutant sixth graders They are genetically modified Prominence *Rise of the Fourthies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:6th Graders Category:Older kids